Nightwatch of ST0RM
'''Nightwatch of ST0RM '''is a FNAF fan-game that tells the story of a nightguard, who must spend the week at ST0RM (a government building), while the Nightguard Bot is down, due to it being hacked. They resulted in using a human for the time being, until they repair the Nightguard Bot. Your goal is to not only keep ST0RM safe, but to also survive the night from 10:00 pm, to 5:00 am. Story The game starts out with the player having to turn on a bluetooth earpeice for instructions. The bluetooth earpiece explains what to do in the night. "Hello humanoid! Thank you for coming out of inconvenience to help out the greatest government on earth, ST0RM! This is going to be your office for the next few days, while we get a new Nightguard Bot to replace your role soon. If you do your job correctly, you shall be given a genrous amount of money by the end of your working days. First thing you're going to need to know, is what your job is during the night. Across the hallway to your left is a room containing security cameras, and the room to your right contains defense mechanisms, that you must use to your advantage, to fend off against tresspassers. Every night, you will go to the cameras, which are on the desktop computers. You can choose a camera, and then put on a helmet, that you can see 360 degrees in. You cannot choose cameras while the headset is on, so it is important you do that before you put on the headset. Then, if you see an intruder, you must go to the right hallway of your office, and press a button, which will eradicate the enemies. You cannot see the enemies when you press these defense buttons, so check the cameras before you use the buttons. You cannot spam a button either, because that will cause the system to break, and you would not get your paycheck Do not go to the rooms in the hallways, as they are the robot control rooms. We need to keep those working, so our workers will still work properly. If you follow these steps, you should do just fine, and you will receive money at the end of the week." After you do the tasks correctly, the night will end, and it will move on to the next night. Night 2 "Great job last night. There have been a few things that have happened while you were gone, and will interfere with your working process. However, we have solutions. You may have seen last night, but we have cameras on the workers, who work here all night. You would not regularly have to use these, but you must use them. You must, because the workers are not use to humanly figures, and may try to do harm to you. We have a solution to this problem, however. If you see a worker coming close to your room, you must close our magnetic door, while going to the defense room, and pressing a button which abuses the worker, and sends them back to work. After this, you may open the door, and proceed to doing your normal work. You cannot keep the door closed forever, however, as it will also become broken forever if you use it too much, resulting in you not receiving money once again. Follow the instructions, and you will receive your money at the end of the week. Remember, ST0RM IS GOOD." If you do the tasks correctly, it will move onto Night 3. Night 3 "F-F-Fant-a-a-stic j-job you did last night! Another issue has arose unfortunately. We have a robot who roams the halls who has been turned on to protect your back, during your job. It will monitor the halls to ensure safety in the hallways. However, if it sees a human, you are most definitley bound to die. This means, that while going through the halls, you must watch out, and time when you go through the halls, to avoid death. Money will be paid, if you W0RK. ST0RM IS GOOD." If you do the tasks correctly, it will move on to the next night, Night 4 Night 4 "Welcome back! Tonight our new Nightguard Bot is coming in. All you need to do tonight is nothing. Just stay still and let Controloss come in the room. Let it happen. You will become one of us. ST0RM IS GOOD." This is where the multi-ending comes in, and the ending differs depending on the person. Night 5 This night will only happen if you decide to rebel and avoid controloss. "ALL SECURITY SYSTEMS SHUT DOWN. GOAL: ELIMINATE NIGHT GUARD." On this night, you just have to survive. Depending on what ending you do, what you do will differ, but typically your goal is to get into Endings *Corrupted Ending - Occurs if you let Controloss convert you into a ST0RMER, with the plot revealing that they were just training you to become a robot the entire time. This also shows a number and barcode on the back of your head, with the number reading 8496 *Neutral Ending - Received if you instructions on all the nights except Night 4. Your ending will be that you survived, however were later arested for going against ST0RM law. *Rebel Ending - Occurs when you follow the instructions on your phone from a mysterious man named Luke, who tells you how to break the ST0RM system, and let everyone be free. You must do the Corrupted ending first, since it reveals the passcode to the phone at the end of the game (8496). It ends with peace amungst Craftendo.